


And Lead Us Not Into Temptation

by Das_Hazel (mikuridaigo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Holy Water, M/M, Pain Kink, Possessive Behavior, Priest Shiro, Supernatural AU - Freeform, rosary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/Das_Hazel
Summary: “Whatcha doing daddy?”Shiro doesn’t give him the satisfaction of a verbal reply, just crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.“Oh I’m sorry, forgive mefather."--Shiro is a Priest and an exorcist. Keith is a demon that wiggles into his life. Shiro breaks all his vows just to be with him.





	And Lead Us Not Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pink_chief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_chief/gifts).



> Written for my wonderful partner [Whalechief ](http://whalechief.tumblr.com/)since we're uh, both really into Lightning Strike's supernatural AU but also pain kink. Love ya Jordan <3 
> 
> Also I am Catholic and half the stuff I wrote is still probably wrong. Four years of Catholic school including intense Bible classes taught me nothing but I really want to learn how to preform exorcisms. Anyway. Enjoy.
> 
> Art is by whaleprivate [here](https://whaleprivate.tumblr.com/post/177747040302/talking-with-mikuridaigo-about-the-spn-sheith-au/)

Shiro rubs his temples as he watches the video play for the fourth time. A woman bending her back backwards, screaming in gibberish, the scared faces of her family. It’s just one of many that come to him, people desperate to cure their loved ones of whatever evil has possessed them.

Unfortunately, the majority of cases presented to him result in some form of mental illness, and by feeding into that delusion the person in question will receive more harm than proper treatment. Turning those down are always difficult, not because he doesn’t want to help, but because of their refusal for medical treatment that results is someone getting hurt. Even in a world of demons, not everything is touched by pure evil.

He shakes his read and replays the video. As disturbing as it may seem, it isn’t somethingimpossible that the average person can do. Nothing else of the house seems disturbed by the woman’s actions, so he puts it into the ‘reject’ pile.

Shiro loads another video when a warm hand snakes down his neck and tries to unbutton his collar. Shiro grabs the wrist, but it disappears, and then the whole body reappears on his desk, sitting cross legged with a lollipop in his mouth.

Shiro frowns and crosses his arms. His laptop and paperwork have been pushed off his desk, scattered on the floor. He looks up at the man with a pout. ‘Man’ isn’t exactly the correct way to describe him. He has a human’s body but he’s far from one.

Keith, at least, that's the name he gave him. No surname because demons didn't have them. 

For now, Keith opts to be in his human skin, taking over the body of an Asian American male with long hair and a toned body--a person Shiro once eyed while passing by. He never learned the original man by name, not until he one day approached the church, asking for _Father Shirogane._ The second Shiro agreed to meet, he felt a dreadful sorrow wash over him. Those once purple eyes were black with bright red pupils, teeth with fangs, and an added scar on his right cheek from when Shiro threw holy water on his face in panic.

He remembers watching his skin burn, the way Keith jumped back after being hit, but then a smile grew on his face as he touched his face. “Oh, I _like_ you.” Is all he moaned out before the demon just _kissed_ him.

Keith shoves the lollipop down his throat and pulls out with a wet pop. “Whatcha doing _daddy?_ ”

Shiro doesn’t give him the satisfaction of a verbal reply, just crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

“Oh I’m sorry, forgive me _father._ You seem occupied.” He says, his voice dripping with lust.  

“I was.” Shiro finally says, pointing to his papers. “I was working on that.”

Keith bends over backwards on his desk, hooking his foot onto Shiro’s chair for balance as he picks up a piece of paper. “What, this?” He asks when he comes back up. He gives his lollipop a long lick as he reads. “No demon, just some looney bastard trying to make a buck.”

Shiro snatches the paper from his hand. “Yes, though your words could be less crass.”

“I tell it as I see it. Throw it away and entertain me. I’m bored.”

“Can’t, I’m going through these before I have more piled up.”

Keith frowns and with the snap of his fingers he disappears, only to reappear on Shiro’s lap, draping his legs to the side and his arms wrapped around his neck. Keith wears a black leather jacket, thick enough to protect his arm from the rosary around Shiro's neck.

“But they’re all fake, no need to view them. Come on, play with me instead.”

Keith leans forward and leaves a trail of kisses from his cheek to his lips. Shiro doesn’t pull away, tasting the sweet sugar on Keith before the demon shoves his tongue in his mouth. 

Shiro hates how from their first kiss to now, how intoxicating and addicting Keith is. It must be the sinful temptation that a demon naturally possesses, to draw him in as his victim. But after half a year of sneaking kisses, inviting Keith into his home, and spending many nights in bed together, he knows Keith isn’t here to kill him. Just to toy with him because he’s bored, and Shiro allows it.

Shiro kisses back with just as much heat, giving into the way Keith grinds in his lap. Those pants on Keith are unbearably tight, showing off ever muscle and curve of his body. He lifts him and puts him back on the desk, pinning his wrists down. He knows Keith is much stronger than him, that he can break out at any time. The demon just smiles and accepts his position, spreading his legs open. 

“You finally gonna do something, _father?”_

Shiro bites hard at his collar bone. “Do not,” he takes one hand to pull off Keith’s jacket, “call me,” and then starts to unbutton his pants, “father.” 

Keith hums, amused. “But that’s the proper way to address you.” 

Keith wiggles out of his pants, letting Shiro pull them down to reveal his lack of underwear, and a very hard and leaking cock.

Pushing Keith’s shirt up, he kisses him from his chest, to his stomach, and just before his cock, moves his lips to his inner thighs. Keith bucks up, wanting those lips somewhere else, but Shiro holds his waist down and does as he pleases. 

“Ahh, that’s not nice. After I present myself to you so open and willing?” 

Shiro ignores his complaints and bites, just enough to leave a small mark for later. He moves between his thighs, promptly ignoring what’s in front of him till he sees how wet and open Keith is. He has no idea if he prepared himself beforehand, or if that’s just some demon magic he pulled. Instead of asking, Shiro shoves his tongue inside, and Keith _screams_. 

“Yes! _Yes,_ Shiiiirrro.” 

He purrs his name, which only encourages Shiro to push in deeper. He tastes like strawberries, _definitely_ demon magic’s doing, and Shiro just eats him up more. Keith wiggles in his grasp, his legs closing around Shiro’s neck to bring him closer when he suddenly recoils. 

Shiro pulls back immediately and sees a small burn mark on Keith’s ankle in the shape of the rosary beads. “Shoot, I’m so sorry Keith.” Shiro says pulling away. He gets up for a brief moment to take off the rosary and set it aside. 

“Wait.” Keith says, “Do it again.”

“What?” Shiro asks. “No, I’m not hurting you.” 

“Aww, Shiro, you’re so sweet.” Keith says, touching the scar on his face. “Yes, it hurt then, but it was also fun. I want to feel that again.” 

“Keith…” 

“Please? Takashi?” Keith says, his fingers reaching into his hole and pushing his fingers inside. “It’ll feel really good for me, I like a little pain.”

He’s momentarily distracted with how easily Keith’s finger slide in and out, barely stretching him enough. Shiro wants to thrust his fingers in there instead, to give him the proper finger fucking he deserves. 

“Shiiiiro.” Keith whines. “You gonna do it or what?” 

Swallowing nervously, Shiro brings the rosary to Keith’s thighs, watching how his skin turns red just from the holy item being near him. He looks up at Keith for confirmation, and when the demon nods his head, he presses the cross to his inner thighs. 

“Hnng!” Shiro pulls it back. Keith’s skin sizzles, turning a deep red as the shape of the cross appears. 

Keith tries to close his legs, but Shiro holds one of his thighs in place, just so he can bend down and kiss the burnt portion of his skin. Keith moans low, throwing his head back. “Hmm, you’re so nice to me Takashi.” 

Shiro replies by shoving three of his fingers in Keith’s still wet hole, stretching him properly. He touches the bottom of the cross on Keith’s hip, making him squirm and moan from the pain and pleasure. 

“Hnng, Takashi, come on~” Keith bucks his hips, taking in as much of Shiro’s as he can. “Fuck me, I’m more than ready.” 

Shiro pulls away for a quick moment, just to remove his own clothes. The second he’s naked he feels his body shift in one quick motion, going from his desk to the bed. 

Keith smiles at him, his hands touching the soft fabric of his bed. He turns his head into the sheets and inhales. “Smells like you.” 

“Should smell like lavender. I did laundry yesterday.” 

“Yeah I don’t care just--” Shiro hooks his hands under Keith’s knees, hiking up his legs over his shoulders. He lines his cock with Keith’s ass and slowly pushes in. 

Shiro takes a deep breath, trying his best not just to buck his hips too fast. Keith is just warm, completely engulfing him with his heat. When they’re like this, connected, Shiro feels like he’s in his right place. Even without moving, waves of pleasure and delight run through his body. It makes him want to keep this demon all for himself. Trap him with holy water, wrap a special rosary for all to know he belongs to Shiro. 

“Do it,” Keith gasps, rolling his hips since Shiro isn’t moving. “Make me yours. Let allll your buddies know you _own_ a demon.” 

“How did you--?” 

Keith taps his temple. “We know what humans desire, and I can feel yours Shiro.” He holds his hands out, wanting Shiro in his arms. “Take me Shiro, make me yours alone.” 

 _Don’t give into temptation_ , the voice in the back of his head repeats. He’s given in so much, just by befriending the demon, and he’s already broken his vows to live his life in chastity, to give his body to God alone.

Keith cranes his neck and flutters his eyes. His mouth is slightly open with saliva dripping out. “Please?” He practically whispers. 

 _Fucking forgive me father._ Shiro thinks as he finally moves his hips. He connects his lips with Keith’s neck and sucks hard. His lips burns against his skin, but he devours him nonetheless--biting hard enough to start drawing blood. 

Keith’s noises are downright lewd, raising his voice so that the neighbors can hear what Shiro’s doing to him. He squirms underneath him, rubbing his dick against Shiro’s stomach to get some sort of friction. 

Shiro licks the bloodied spot on his neck and captures Keith’s lips, forcing him to taste himself, and Keith eats it up. When they break apart again Shiro takes a moment to appreciate how swollen and disheveled he looks, that this high demon from hell is easily wrecked by a _human priest_. 

Keith licks the blood off his lips. “For being on a chastity belt, you sure know what you're doing.” 

Shiro just snorts at that. He wasn’t a virgin before joining the congregation, a past he chose to run away from, but instead of explaining that to Keith he finally thrusts his hips, warm and pleasure surging through them. 

Keith arches his back and grips his sheets. “Ye~s!” 

Holding the back of his legs up, Shiro continues to thrust at a brutal and fast pace-- just the way Keith likes it. He watches in amazement how easily he slips in and out, how perfect he fits into him. That no matter how many people Keith seduce for his own gain, he always goes back to Shiro. 

“Haaah, Takashiiii,” Keith moans, “More, more! M-make me feel it--please!”

The slapping of skin and heavy grunts echoed in his room--wet and sloppy that became music to his ears. Keith’s moans become a garbled mess. He chokes on his own saliva and air as he tries to catch his breath against Shiro’s movements. 

“M-more! More! Hurt me Takashi!” 

Shiro considers his rosary until Keith’s face scar catches his attention. It was the way Keith screamed from the pain, to a lustful moan and sultry eyes that Shiro knew he was in trouble. Keith liked the pain then, and he wants it now. 

Shiro stops moving, much to Keith’s dismay, and reaches over his nightstand for his vile of holy water. Keith’s eyes practically sparkles when he opens the vile, and the throws his head back with a laugh. “Damn, you are _kinky_ Takashi.” 

“Pot meet kettle.” Shiro says with a hard thrust. Keith laughs through the pleasure, moving his hips along with Shiro when the water hits his skin. Shiro aims at his stomach, letting the water slide down to his pelvis and between his thighs.

 

 

His skin sizzles and smokes, and he reactively clenches around Shiro. Shiro bites his lips, keeping his hand as steady as possible when he pours more water by his chest and nipples. As Keith’s skin heats

Shiro leans down and bites, hard, on his nipple. For a moment a ghastly voice breaks through Keith, the demon inside the human body. It screams in pain and returns to Keith’s moans. A dark entity rises out of the body as Keith’s eyes go from red to the human’s natural eye color. 

He throws the water aside and the dark entity returns to the body. Keith's eyes flutter as he looks to Shiro, smiling, but with a worried look. “W-what?” 

Shiro shakes his head and slips an arm underneath him. He hides his face in the crook of Keith’s neck as he says, “Don’t leave me.” 

“Never,” Keith promises, “Never, never, please Shiro I want to cum, _please!”_  

Holding him with one arm, Shiro uses his free hand and takes Keith’s dick in his hand. He pumps him fast, using his pre-cum as lube. 

“Shiro, Shiro yes! Make me cum, make me--”

With a bite to his neck Keith jerks, cumming all over Shiro’s hand and on their stomachs. Shiro follows after, bucking his hips and spilling inside Keith. 

When they finish Shiro collapses on top of him, but then rolls on his back so Keith can rest on his chest instead. Keith lets out a breathy laugh, moving his head so he can look at Shiro. Eyes are still black and red, but they’re gentle and filled with love. 

Shiro moves Keith’s bangs from his face and tucks the hair behind his ears. He cups Keith’s cheek and kisses his lips. Keith dives his tongue in and holds Shiro down, swallowing all the air from him. 

They break apart when Keith raises his ass, and Shiro slips right out of him. His cum drips out of Keith’s swollen asshole. Keith reaches behind, fingering himself before bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking them clean. 

Shiro groans and takes Keith for another kiss, tasting himself in the process. “You are going to be the death of me.” 

Keith chuckles. “I wouldn’t let you die.” 

And he knows that now. As devious as this demon is, he’s never let anything happen to him. He trusts Keith with his life. 

“Are you okay?” Shiro asks, rubbing the burnt spots on his chest and hips. “I thought I lost you there for a second.” 

Keith nods. “It’s a good hurt, I told you. Holy water doesn’t totally expel us, but it makes for a nice burn.” He says with a smile. Shiro kisses the scar on his chest anyway, leading up to the one on his cheek. 

Those were the markings Shiro made on him, marks that Keith begged just from him. Keith doesn’t just own that body, Shiro does too, igniting his possessive flame over his demon. 

“By the way, the Daibazaals are a real case.” Keith says as he nuzzles into Shiro’s chest. 

“What?”

Keith waves his hand and conjures up one of his case files. “Honerva Daibazaal, that’s a real demon latched onto her.” 

“Wait,” Shiro says, sitting up, “You can _tell_ if someone has been possessed?” 

“Well, duh.” Keith says with a shrug. “I kinda know everyone from hell.”

Shiro slaps his hand on his forehead. “This whole time you could have _helped_ me with my cases! You’ve seen me sit here for hours trying to determine if they’re legit or not!”

Keith giggles and kisses his frown away. “Sorry, I was busy _sinning_.” Shiro just pouts. “No seriously, scaring those racist church goers, putting curses in hipster bookstores, playing fetch with Kosmos.” 

Shiro rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

“Hm, I’m lucky I have you.” 

Its cheesy, and Shiro just eats it up. He kisses him again and pulls the covers over them. 

“I’m coming with you,” Keith says, “When you go to the Daibazaals. If I’m correct, the entity possessing the wife is thatbitch Haggar, and you’ll need all the help you can get.” 

“Hell won’t be mad that one of their own exorcising them back?” 

Keith shrugs. “They can bite my ass for all I care. Besides, this is important to you. And I won’t let you get hurt.” Keith's fingers trace the scar across Shiro's nose. "Never again."

He's never told Keith how he received that scar, or the many others on his back and arms. No matter how many times his therapist, or even his mentor, told him it was in self-defense, he knows he committed the greatest sin in order to survive. 

“Keith… I…” _Don’t deserve you, don’t deserve love from anyone, not after all I’ve done_. Those are the thoughts that run through his head, alongside the faces of those he hurt: why his brother won’t talk to him, how he can’t face his foster family, those countless lives lost in the war-- 

“Shhh,” Keith says, cupping Shiro's face in his hands. He rubs circles with his thumb on Shiro's cheek, soothing him. “You’re thinking too loud. Come on, let’s sleep.”

The doubt in Shiro suddenly leaves, definitely from Keith’s doing, but when his eyes become heavy, he gives into sleep, and into Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Shiro and Keith team up to do exorcisms. The ones who usually contact them are Lance and Allura (who are like Ed and Lorraine Warren) with Pidge and Hunk as their camera crew, gathering evidence for Shiro. Allura has her suspicions of Keith being a demon, but since he helps them she doesn't ask questions, not unless it's important.
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/Das_Hazel)


End file.
